Desperada: Oneshot Reveal Series
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: After Miraculous Ladybug, some 25,000 odd memories return to Ladybug.


**Desperada: Oneshot Reveal Series**

_After Miraculous Ladybug, some 25,000 odd memories return to Ladybug._

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

As the magic swept over the city once again, Desperada returned to her un-akumatized self and the three heroes celebrated their victory. Viperion turned to help the victim off the ground, but Chat Noir was stopped from following by Ladybug's hand. It weakly pulled at his elbow and he looked at her immediately. She was blinking rapidly and looked slightly unsteady.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" He had never seen her behave like this. Was something wrong with the miraculous ladybugs?

Just as quickly as it began, she straightened up and appeared fine. Her eyes were wide however, and he didn't miss that she hadn't let go of his elbow.

"My Lady?"

"L-later," she managed before turning to their new ally. "Viperion."

The teal hero looked at Ladybug and knew he was meant to follow.

Nods between all three signified an understanding. Chat would stay and get Vivica back to Jagged Stone while Ladybug obtained the snake miraculous and returned it to Master Fu. They would meet later, though Chat wasn't sure how much later she truly meant. And what did it entail? Should he have gone with her to make sure another dizzy spell or whatever it was didn't happen again? A sense of foreboding hung over Chat Noir's head as he took Vivica to the Couffaine's houseboat.

* * *

"Marinette, you seem troubled," Master Fu commented after she placed the snake miraculous into his hands.

The heroine shifted uncomfortably. "No one else seemed to act any different," she started, sounding embarrassed. "I got- I got overwhelmed during Miraculous Ladybug. My head…"

"Aw, yes," the guardian spoke, knowingly. "That can happen when both the snake and ladybug miraculous are used together. I'm guessing your choice needed more than a few 'second chances'?"

"Well…" Marinette didn't want to admit she had chosen the wrong holder at first. Adrien seemed like the perfect option for a miraculous… Just not _this _miraculous.

Master Fu gave a slight nod. "One of the reasons second chance should not be abused is because the miraculous ladybugs restore those memories to their holder. As a natural leader, Ladybug needs the memories of their failures in order to learn and lead. Unfortunately, the only other person to retain these memories is the wielder of the snake miraculous. Or maybe, fortunately."

Marinette stared at the small Asian man. "What about the other miraculous holders? Or previous snake miraculous holders…? Shouldn't they also remember? To learn?"

"You would think, but I'm not in charge of how the magic works." Master Fu shrugged.

Marinette's shoulders sagged. "Oh."

"You said you were overwhelmed. I can only assume your chosen's second chances were enough to give you a few too many memories within one moment. Details will become clearer as you focus. Though I wouldn't worry too much about them now."

The heroine nodded. Flashes of memories continuing to fill her thoughts.

"_I've been trying for months. It was the 25,913__th__ time."_

25,913 memories in one moment. It sounded like she was lucky to still have been standing when the miraculous ladybugs replaced those thoughts.

Her heart gave out for Adrien. She'd never seen him so openly broken when he couldn't save her. He just wanted to be a good miraculous holder. Neither of them knew the chaos it would cause for her head later.

Everything was just a little fuzzy. Random memories floated through her brain, and even getting to Master Fu's earlier, she had felt disconnected. Her mind was trying to think about the past while she was forcing it to do something in the moment. It was distracting.

"I… I told Chat Noir I would talk to him later. Let him know I was okay. I should go," Marinette shakily stood.

Master Fu nodded. "Your mind will catch up soon. Just be careful, Marinette."

She nodded and left the Guardian's home.

* * *

Chat Noir sat on a Parisian rooftop near Luka and Juleka's home. Once he met with Ladybug he would need to return quickly before his friends started asking questions. He hoped when his lady said 'later', she meant immediately after returning the miraculous. She should know he would be worried about her. Knowing where he was going, he was sure she would head in this direction to find him.

Chat's legs swung over the sloping roof and he crossed and uncrossed them, fidgeting as he waited for his Ladybug. Her wide eyes and weak hold on his arm floated through his memory. Along with the thousands of times he had failed to save her. It upset him, but he also realized who Ladybug really needed was Chat Noir.

Watching Luka return to the houseboat, Chat could only assume Ladybug would be showing up soon.

Luka was a great choice for the snake miraculous. If Ladybug hadn't been looking for Adrien, he might have suggested the guitar player in the first place, but he had been blinded by his love, wanting to protect and impress her. He knew now, the best way he could do that was with his own miraculous, as he always had.

Now, he _also _knew he could win her over. Ladybug giggled at Adrien's jokes, accepted a rose… all the things she brushed off from Chat Noir. The differences were subtle but obvious when he was so fixated on the love of his life. He never planned to pursue her as Adrien, especially after his recent series of failures, but he hoped whatever it was Ladybug responded to with Adrien, she would eventually see it in Chat Noir. That spurred the two memories that hurt the most.

_In one timeline, Ladybug and he had made it far enough to start running through the streets and away from Desperada. Adrien saw that the akuma was gaining on them however, and he would need to restart once she struck. Feeling desperate, he tried to change just one thing, and hoped that maybe it would be enough, that their teamwork could get through this._

"_You know, Ladybug, I'm actually Chat Noir and I've been in love with you since our eyes first met."_

_It wasn't enough. The akuma was too quick, and Ladybug disappeared before she could even react to his news. _

But it _was_ enough to discourage him from trying to tell her his identity again. The idea was far fledged anyway. Knowing who he was wouldn't have changed much. They probably still would have chosen Luka, and Ladybug would still think Adrien wasn't good enough. She already chastised Chat Noir for his jokes during akuma attacks; she might have seen this as another, and then she would never give him a chance, as Chat Noir or Adrien.

The second memory was immediately after that. He was selfish, and while he couldn't regret it, he regretted these feelings of guilt that came with the memory. He had turned back time once again after Ladybug was captured. His frustration over not saving her, over never knowing how she felt after his reveal, drove him.

"_We now have 5 minutes. Within this time range, you can go back in time as many times as you want-" _

"_Ladybug?" _

_She raised her eyebrows in surprise. _

"_Before we go, can I just…?" Adrien turned to her, looking into her questioning eyes. _

_She seemed to sense this wasn't their first attempt. "Adrien…?" she whispered as he came closer, her eyes wide. _

_Their lips touched and Adrien could swear Ladybug was reciprocating, motionless from shock for a moment, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she felt his frustration. For the briefest of moments, he could swear her lips pushed back before she backed up. _

"_We have to fight the akuma," she said. Her hands were delicately held up close to herself and she looked almost hurt. Was she upset at his failures or at herself?_

_Adrien couldn't take seeing her so distressed over his actions. He had never planned to keep this timeline anyway. He returned to their original 5 minutes. _

Now, sitting on the roof, Chat Noir chastised himself for those desperate moments. He just wanted her to know how he felt, to know he was trying his best to protect her. Chat Noir might pull a lot of jokes but expressing his feelings towards her was never one of them. And it didn't matter if she knew it was coming from Adrien or Chat. He just wanted her to accept him, know that he would save her because he always had, since the beginning. She had fallen in love with him once, and he couldn't remember a single thing. He just wanted to remember the touch of her lips one time. Now though, all it did was make him want her more, and he felt guilty for taking that from her.

Chat Noir scanned the rooftops once more for his red bug. He wondered if he should apologize for his misdeeds as Aspik but wasn't sure how without giving away his identity. Even if _Adrien_ apologized, it meant seeing Ladybug disappointed in him again. It meant telling some of the truth, to admit his feelings and to the kiss he stole from her, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

After glancing towards the houseboat once more and making sure his friends weren't too concerned over his lack of appearance, he saw Ladybug hopping across buildings and flying through the air. It was good timing. His friends appeared to still be reconvening, not yet noticing his absence, but Marinette wasn't even there yet either so he could relax.

Chat Noir started to stand as Ladybug landed beside him.

"Feeling better, My Lady?" he asked charmingly.

She took a breath from her run. "Somewhat," she answered. "Master Fu told me why I was… a little dizzy earlier…"

Chat waited a moment for her to continue. Ladybug's eyes seemed far away, not always making contact with his own. It was almost as if she was still dizzy, but she held the conversation. Her mouth screwed up for a moment like she wasn't sure if she wanted to say what was wrong, but then she spoke.

"You know how I was looking for Adrien to give him the snake miraculous?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I found him, and he accepted it, but… I'm sorry, Chat. I didn't wait for you. We went to fight Desperada and I kept getting captured. Adrien was trying to help. He kept going back to the beginning of the 5 minutes."

Chat Noir's heart pounded. Was this his fault? Had using the snake miraculous caused some kind of damage to Ladybug?

"He tried really hard," she said sadly, before a small smile quirked at her lips. "He was trying to save me, but it didn't work. He eventually gave the miraculous back to me and we fought with another holder. But… Chat, he used it over 25 thousand times…"

He pretended to look surprised instead of producing the wince and grimace he felt. "Is that… dangerous?"

"It can be. Master Fu said often times when the snake and ladybug miraculouses are used, the miraculous ladybugs restore the memories."

Chat's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Not everyone!" Ladybug quickly assured. "And the snake miraculous holder will retain them. Just… just to me. The ladybugs restore the memories to me so we can… improve, I guess. Since Ladybugs are the leaders and miraculous ladybug is their power."

A frown pulled at the corner of her mouth while Chat Noir was trying not to freak out.

_Ladybug could remember everything. Everything! His reveal, his kiss! But then why was she acting so calm?! She didn't seem surprised or angry or any of the other emotions, he would expect with this conversation. _

"That makes sense," he started carefully. "So you were dizzy because all the memories were coming back?"

"They still kind of are, but I'm not remembering specifics. It's kind of like remembering a movie you haven't seen in a long time, but my head is so focused on trying that I feel a little disconnected. I'm doing better though!"

He breathed out a soft sigh. _She didn't know yet. …But it didn't mean she wouldn't..._ "I'm sorry, Ladybug."

She smiled brightly, focusing on him this time. "It's alright, Chat. It's not your fault. If I had known, I would have warned him."

Chat Noir rubbed his neck. "I suppose…"

"No need to worry; I'm okay," Ladybug insisted with a warm smile. "I was with my friends earlier and I need to get back to them, so if you'll excuse me."

Chat nodded as she swung her yo-yo at a building next door. He faced another direction as if going away from the houseboat. He trusted his lady, but he didn't want to seem suspicious, especially not to any ladybloggers nearby.

* * *

"I got captured and couldn't record anything for my ladyblog!" Alya was despairing when Adrien boarded the Couffaine's home.

"I'm sure there will be another akuma for you to use your journalism skills on," Marinette giggled to her friend.

"Oh, Adrien!" Alya exclaimed in surprise, seeing the model arrive. "Did you manage to get away and hide too? Luka and Marinette just got back not too long ago."

"Yeah," he responded casually, "I was with Luka, but we got separated in the sewers. Took a bit to make my way out."

Alya grimaced. "Ew, he didn't say anything about that."

Adrien chuckled.

Marinette looked contemplative. Her eyes practically looking through him as she stared at him. "I'm glad you made it out, okay!" Her voice was chipper as usual, but there was a softer tone to it as if she felt the guilt weighing on his soul about Ladybug and her memories.

"Thanks." Adrien rubbed his neck, not sure how to feel about the attention.

Alya eyed her friend. "I'm going to go help Mylene set up the drums." The amateur reporter walked away, and Adrien and Marinette followed her with their eyes.

The rest of their friends were setting up for their band practice. Rose was adjusting a microphone stand while Luka re-tuned the guitar they must have given to Ladybug. Mylene, Ivan, and Alya were rolling the drum set around, and even Kagami was helping by putting up the stand for the keyboard.

Adrien knew he should be helping too, but there was something about Marinette's posture that was unsettling. It felt familiar and like he should be worrying about her. The distant look in her eyes reminded him of his lady, and he wanted to do something to help his friend.

"Are you okay, Marinette?"

"Hm? Yeah," the designer responded, absentmindedly.

Adrien grabbed her shoulders to look her in the eye. "Are you really okay, though?"

Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes went wide but didn't seem to land on anything in particular.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you, Adrien," she said softly.

"Sure," he said slowly, removing his hands. "Anytime." He was hesitant, but he wouldn't force her to tell him what was going on.

Marinette's smile was small but warm.

Adrien was about to take a step and join the rest of the group, when Marinette suddenly gasped loudly. He looked at her confused and surprised by the outburst.

"Adrien?" she finally whispered, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What is it, Mar-?"

"Adrien!" She was still whisper yelling as she looked to the Parisian skyline beyond the boat. "Adrien is-!" She slapped a hand over her own mouth and grabbed his wrist.

Adrien himself was more than confused at his point.

Marinette pulled him down the stairs to the empty cabin below deck while everyone was above.

"Marinette, what's going-?"

"Shhh! My head." The designer put her fingers to her temples for a moment.

Adrien was quiet, watching his friend, not understanding a single thing that was going on right now.

She started to mutter. "I'm actually Chat Noir and I've been in love with you since our eyes first met? You're in love with Ladybug?!"

Adrien went slack jawed. "What?"

_How could she know that? How would she know what he said in one of thousands of timelines to Ladybug? Only one other person would remember that…_

"Of course, you are! Because you're Chat Noir," Marinette continued on, but she sounded like she was talking to herself more than him. "Adrien is Chat Noir. Oh gosh, and I just…"

Her eyes were wide and her face was turning red as she finally focused on him.

"Marinette?"

She squeaked. "You're not supposed to reveal yourself to anyone!"

"I didn't!" Adrien finally exclaimed. "I used second chance. It was supposed to be erased! You weren't supposed to remember!"

Both of them suddenly went quiet and stared into the other's wide eyes. The reality of their situation dawning on them. Adrien was Chat Noir. And Marinette because of her fogged up mental capacities had just outed her own superhero identity. Adrien had figured it out as if on instinct at her accusation. As soon as the thought was there, it was like everything clicked.

"I'm so sorry! You weren't supposed to remember!" he repeated. "I was a horrible snake miraculous holder."

Marinette looked at the boy's saddened expression. She remembered now, the way he looked at her as Ladybug, Aspik handing her a rose, the way he kissed her. "No," she started softly. "No… I just needed Chat." Then she started to ramble. "I mean, yes we needed the snake, but I needed Chat Noir too! You weren't horrible. It just wasn't yours."

Adrien blinked at her. He couldn't be surprised by her being upset about him revealing his identity, but now she spoke so softly, he felt he didn't deserve it.

"I'm still sorry…"

"You saved me, Adrien. It's all I asked for. And I remember. I remember now, every time you've saved me, as Aspik _and_ Chat Noir."

Marinette stepped closer and put a hand to his cheek. He hadn't noticed the tears brimming in his eyes, being reminded of the brokenness of months of trying to save her.

"My Lady…?" He looked her in the eyes without a mask. She was beautiful. He'd always thought it about Marinette but had held Ladybug so high that he hadn't really seen the similarities. Now, he couldn't un-see them. They were one in the same. He started to lean forward, hoping that's what she wanted too with her closeness. The memory of when she kissed his cheek still fresh.

"Adrien…" She backed up, a hand to his chest.

Her deep frown hurt his broken spirit and pain flashed through his eyes. He thought he might cry again. "That's right, I'm sorry. Another boy… Luka…"

Marinette's eyebrows went up. "What? No, Luka… is just a friend. I just… there's a lot to sort through in my brain. And this just added to that. I need a moment." She took a deep breath.

Some relief from her words lifted the weight off Adrien's chest. "Whatever you need, My Lady."

Marinette gave a soft sigh. "Kitty," she tested then giggled. "Since the first time our eyes met?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I literally fell into you and we got tied up in my yo-yo!" The tension in her body seemed to loosen up at the memory. She was laughing incredulously.

Adrien smiled before giving a shrug. "More like I fell for you and you tied me around your finger."

Instead of the scoff he expected, Marinette's face turned red. She did that often, though not as Ladybug he observed. A short series of noises came out of her mouth but none of them were actual words. She quickly silenced herself.

"This isn't how I expected our reveals to go," Adrien commented after a moment when Marinette's stare was becoming uncomfortable.

"No," she chuckled finally, rubbing her neck. She gave out a small sigh. "You're Chat Noir."

He nodded. "I'm Chat Noir and I'm in love with Ladybug and you're Ladybug." He smiled softly. It was that simple, and yet… it couldn't be, not if she still liked someone else… but he needed to be upfront with her.

"I've been in love with you since you gave me your umbrella on the second day of school…" Marinette suddenly let out quickly and quietly.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

She nodded.

Then a sudden very Chat Noir like smirk played across his lips. "You've been turning me down for me."

Marinette's eyes focused on his teasing face and she pouted. "_You _asked me for advice because_ I_ turned you down!"

Adrien blanked in surprise, realizing the truth of her statement, then laughed. "I think I'm going to be going through some old memories today too. _How embarrassing_," he whispered to himself.

Marinette breathed in deeply after a smile flickered across her lips. "Ugh, speaking of which, there are still a few memories being filled in so don't be all concerned if I suddenly have another memory come through. I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, but a hint of fear was in his eyes.

"I remember the kiss already," she said to appease his apprehension.

Some tension in his shoulders relaxed before he suddenly turned as red as she was. "I-! You weren't supposed to remember!"

"It's fine, Kitty." She smiled, a sparkle in her eye. Her fingers reached out and interlaced with his.

He sighed. "You're beautiful, My Lady," he said as if that would explain his behavior.

Marinette's eyes widened before she relaxed, remembering just who she was talking to. She let out a short laugh. "You were right."

"About your beauty? Always Bugaboo." Adrien grinned, noticing the way her stance naturally leaned toward him.

"No!" she squeaked at the end of her exclamation, turning pink again. "I mean! Thank you… But I meant when you said if I saw you without your mask, I wouldn't be able to resist you…"

Marinette's eyes looked up at him. Despite the blush dusting her cheeks or the awkward way she held her shoulders, there was a mischievous light in her eyes.

Adrien's own face was full of surprise. The playful flirt had turned into an adorably excited innocent. "I didn't think it'd actually work," he finally admitted.

She giggled. "If it had been anyone else, it probably wouldn't have."

He gazed at her in wonder. How could he be this lucky? _He _was the other guy? The love of his life actually returned his feelings? Reliving a few of his own memories, he had no idea how his ladybug could be handling all this, smiling up at him as if she was truly happy that her partner had turned out to be him.

Suddenly Marinette's sweet look turned into one of determination. He would have seen Ladybug in it if she hadn't acted so fast. In an instant, her hand was out of his and both fists gripped his white overshirt, pulling him into a kiss. His arms went up in surprise before his eyes fluttered shut and his hands slowly came down around her waist.

When they parted, their eyes met and both flushed.

"That's for trying so hard to save me," Marinette said sincerely, and Adrien's heart somersaulted.

Then she punched his shoulder. He winced. "That's for telling me like _that_."

"You weren't supposed to-!"

"Remember! I got it! But I did, so now you get to hear about it."

"Hey, I think it turned out pretty well, considering…" He grabbed her hand as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Now let's get back to our friends before they start wondering where we went."

"You just want witnesses, so I won't hit you again."

He grinned guiltily for a moment, then winked. "You can always hit on me, Bugaboo."

Marinette couldn't help it then. She giggled. "Sounds like a deal," she said, taking the lead and pulling them back up the stairs. A few steps up, she looked back at him with a light in her eyes. "And don't call me Bugaboo."

Adrien frowned as he hesitantly took another step closer to her.

She pulled him up with their intertwined hand so that with their height differences, they were face to face. She whispered, "Not in front of everyone else." She winked and continued their path.

Adrien followed. If anyone above deck commented on the dopey smile on his face, he wouldn't have noticed.


End file.
